


Not So Sweet Dreams

by willowezra



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowezra/pseuds/willowezra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission Sam Carter has dreams she thinks are not only unwelcome but inappropriate considering the circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Wrote with Melissa Adams

SGC Complex   
Carter Lab

Janet had been more than a little worried for Sam. Yesterdays mission was a disaster with SG-1 getting run out when O'Neill made one of his sarcastic comments and offended them. They all arrived in the infirmary ahead of schedule sporting nothing more than scrapes and bruises. Even so Major Samantha Carter seemed a little distracted by something and Janet's attends at talking while giving her post exam fell short of being successful. At lunch today she will see about getting her to talk. Fraiser stood at the doorway to her lab watching her bent over her worktable fiddling with some new piece of technology one of the other teams has brought back. She is deep in thought and didn't notice her so her knock lightly on the open door to announce her presents. "Hey," Janet said softly as she entered making the way to her table. "Thought you might be interested in getting lunch. You've been in here for hours and haven't eaten." She waits patiently while looking at whatever it is for her answer. 

Returning from the planet Sam Carter knew she was distracted, she just felt 'off' ever since the Colonel's insult however medical had said she was fine after her post mission so who was she to argue. Maybe a few hours work would drive the exhaustion she felt deeper and she could sleep without those memories tonight. What kind of person dreamed about their best friend naked and making love to them over and over again, some kind of sick person that was the answer. 

SG9 had brought back the alien whatever she was working on and so she fully threw her eyes and my mind into it, hoping it would serve as a major distraction that she didn't even hear or acknowledge Janet when she came in talking to her, only kept working. 

Realizing that she hadn't heard her Janet cleared her throat as she stood next to the workbench. "Hey," she tried again. "Thought you might be hungry and would want to take a break grabbing something to eat." She had spoken a little louder this time so hopefully she will head her, not to mention she is standing relatively close. 

Lifting her head Sam stared at the woman before me, Janet was a beautiful person both inside and out and she was the top of many men's fantasies around the base and some off world including mine. As she stared at her blinking she shook her head, she couldn't be standing in her lab totally naked, "Uh sorry Janet, no thanks...I'm...I'm not hungry" she answered her quickly and bent her head going back to work before her mind really ran. 

Unsure what Sam was going through Sam's mind Janet placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention once again, "What's wrong Sam?" She asked. "Why don't we get some lunch, I know you haven't eaten since breakfast if you even ate then and you can tell me what is on your mind." 

Feeling the hand on her back immediately her mind had her in the fantasy. Janet was on the floor of her lab, naked and Sam was straddling her hips as the woman screamed. She watched transfixed and then felt someone shaking her and blinked finding herself back in front of the alien device and Janet hand a hand on her arm now, "Uh no....No thanks, nothings wrong Janet. I just...have to finish this. Later" she said and moved away to go get another tool. 

"Sam something is clearly wrong," Janet said confronting her. "You seem preoccupied especially when you're around me. We're best friends you can talk to me." Janet looked at Sam with concern filled eyes wondering what was going on. 

"Janet I'm fine, a little tired maybe," she admitted not about to tell her about the dreams or the rash she had found earlier; it would go away. "Really, I'm ok, I just have to finish this" she insisted. 

"Fine," Janet replied. "But make sure you eat something and get some sleep in a few hours otherwise I'm coming back." She began to head out but stopped at the door. "By the way stop by and see Cassie. She misses you." With that she left and headed back to the infirmary deep in thought not noticing the greetings by fellow officers. 

Infirmary

Warner came in to find her a few hours later and tossed a file on her desk, "You should head home and what is the deal with Major Carter" he asked and shook his head. "She's exceedingly accident prone today or something." 

"What happened?" Janet asked concerned. "I've noticed she seems a bit off, but I didn't know she has been injuring herself." Janet didn't move waiting for Warner to fill her in on what was happening. 

"A few minor injuries" he said and indicated the file he had tossed on her desk. "She apparently walked into a door, spilled hot soup on her leg when she was in the commissary, fell asleep during some type of explanation for a few minutes. I tried to get her to go to her on base quarters but she refused saying she had work to do." 

"I at least see she has done some of what I told her," Janet said shaking her head. "Although soup is better ate rather than worn. I'll stop and see her before I leave. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Janet opened Sam's file and started looking at her recent accidents. 

Spare Lab

Major Samantha Carter was on her back under a computer workstation in one of the labs when she heard feet and immediately knew who it was but her mind flashed, now Janet was totally naked in a hot tub. Sam was carrying glasses of champagne and....sitting up quickly she hit her head on the underside of the station and rolled out, "SON OF A BITCH" she screamed holding the spot above her eyebrow. "Damn, damn, damn, damn..." 

"I think you have had enough accidents for one day," Janet commented. "Actually I think you hit your limit for the week." Maybe humor would work this time around. "I thought I told you to get some sleep and I'm glad you decided to eat but wearing the soup wasn't what I had in mind." 

"They call them accidents for a reason Janet" she snapped and lowered her hand from her head, she now had a headache in addition to the images filling her mind. "I'm sorry, I just have to finish this. I'll sleep later, thanks" and went to lie back down and get under the console. 

"No you will sleep now," Janet said firmly. "You are exhausted and showing signs of fatigue. When was the last time you slept?" 

"Janet I'm fine," she said sliding under the console as sounds of working started while she worked and ignored the second question. 

"That's it," Janet said throwing her hands in the air. "You're coming with me and are not allowed back on base for at least twenty-four hours. Now let's go." Janet was getting a little frustrated at being ignored like she was. 

Frustrated Sam Carter threw her tools down and slid out only now she saw Janet standing there dressed in a lace blue nightie and eying her. "Oh man" she mumbled and sat up shaking her head as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again she saw the woman as she was and stood up, "Now just a minute, you have no authority to force me to go anywhere and...." 

"As Chief Medical Officer of this facility I have all the authority I need," Janet informed a little huffy. "Now since you are not allowed on base you can either be taken home or to my house, which Cassie would be thrilled about"? Janet waited for Sam's answer arms crossed in front of her chest. 

"Fine" she answered and picked up her tools putting them on the desk, "I'll have Daniel give me a ride home, excuse me DOCTOR" Sam snapped and turned moving past her. 

Janet grabbed her arm stopping her. She opened and closed her mouth unsure of what to say. She instead directed concerned brown eyes at her friend. 

Turning to face the woman she started to speak and stopped, again the fantasy happening and pulled her arm away, "Something else Janet? You want me in the Infirmary for my downtime now too since you feel the need to tell me what to do here?" 

"Sam," Janet said softening her voice. "What's going on?" It was a simple question Janet asked but one that unnerved Sam to her core. 

"Nothing, now if you'll excuse me I have to get changed and head home" she said and left to go walking up the corridor shaking her head a moment, what the hell had gotten into her? 

Janet continued to stand in the lab wondering when everything between the two of them had gone wrong. Things were fine before she left on her mission, they joked like always during pre-jump exams. Had she said something offending during that time? With her purse in hand she left walking quietly to the elevator and riding it to the surface and her car. The drive home was done completely in automatic her mind thinking about her friend. 

SGC Complex   
Infirmary

Two days later Janet hadn't heard from Sam, Cassandra had gotten an email saying she'd see her next Saturday for their chess game but she was home resting and so wouldn't be over for a few days. At her office Fraiser got a visit from Colonel O'Neil who came in and took a seat, "Doc what is the deal with Carter? The General just told me you ordered her off duty and off the base for twenty four hours but then today, two days later she left a message on my cell saying she wasn't coming in and wouldn't be reachable either and then Hammond tells me that Sam arranged to take five days off and told him she was going out of town but won't answer her phone either." 

"I don't have an answer for you Sir," Janet said looking at her hands. "When I ordered her to leave the base something was clearly bothering her. She was having trouble concentrating on things that as you will agree is unusual for Sam. That and the fact she was extremely accident prone that day." She sighed. "As for taking five days of that is news to me. Cassie informed me that they were meeting for their occasional chest game but Sam hasn't spoken with me. I think however I may be the cause of her distress for some reason." 

"Uh huh" he said rising. "So what are you going to do about it Doc? I mean haul her butt back in here, run tests and fix this. I can't have my XO flipping out on people or herself for no reason, already everyone is still 'cautious' around her because of that whole alien weapon Orlan thing and the building the Stargate in her basement stuff, I mean she hasn't seemed well right since that happened. Go talk to her fix it huh? Maybe it's just that time for her, you know what I mean" he offered and headed toward the door, "Let me know Doc." 

"Sir," Janet said sighing. "It's not that easy. I would be more than willing to talk but there has to be someone willing to listen and frankly Sir, Sam isn't that person." 

"Just fix it Doc, in that special way you do" he called and then headed out the door. 

Janet groaned as he left pinching the bridge of her nose. She had to fix it, fine she would. Grabbing her purse she headed into the main infirmary. "Warner you have the infirmary. I'm going home," Janet called out. 

Corridor/Elevator

Once again she found herself waiting in the elevator heading topside to her car. She climbed in and started the engine. After passing the check points she dialed Sam's home number getting the machine. "Sam, it's Janet. Give me a call back, I'm a little worried about you." She hung up trying the cell and once again got voice message so she left the same message there too. 

Just as she hung up the woman's cell rang and a tired, emotionless voice greeted her, "I'm home resting, what do you want Janet" she asked, the dreams had happened again last night and she hadn't gotten more than half an hour's sleep. 

"Like I said in the message I'm a little concerned," Janet said. "So is the Colonel. He thinks something like the Orlin incident maybe happening again and things that it would be easier for you to talk with me than him." Janet paused. "What is going on Sam, you haven't been acting yourself since you came back from the last mission? Did something else happen? Did I do something before you left?" 

Sighing was heard, "No you didn't do anything and I'm just tired, you seemed to agree with that yesterday when you sent me away" she said or rather snapped at her best friend. "As for Orlin the truth is that if something like that happened again I wouldn't tell any of you or do you not recall you were one of the ones that didn't believe me Janet, sent me to talk to Mackenzie as I recall." 

"I would have thought that things between us were a little different now than they were then," Janet said sighing and pulled over while she talked turning off the engine. "I'm your friend Sam and other than being tired something else is going on. I don't know why you feel you can't tell me but if it doesn't stop the Colonel will be knocking on your door." 

"No he won't because I won't be here Janet," she informed her calmly. "I'm leaving for a week, depending on how things go I may or may not be back. Now is there anything else?" 

"What do you mean you may or may not be back?" Janet asked her voice rising slightly. "What the hell does that mean and where are you going?" Janet was trying hard to keep the panic out of her voice and down to where she could control it. 

Shaking her head to clear the images in her mind again Samantha Carter thought perhaps if she got away for a while the dreams would stop and she could get some sleep, "It means exactly what I said. Bye Janet" and hung up the phone. 

Janet was more than a little shocked about being hung up on and more than a little pissed. She dialed Sam's number back but she didn't pick up so she left what she wanted to say on the machine knowing Sam would hear it. "I don't know what the hell is going on but you better get it straightened out and stop acting like a BITCH to those that are just trying to help," Janet practically yelled into the phone and hung up as tears started to fall. She started the car and headed home planning on throwing herself into her work to take her mind of Sam. 

Fraiser Residence

And when Janet got home Cassie was in her room doing homework and Sam's own return message was on the woman's answering machine, "Show me someone that wants to help and I'll gladly let them and you have no right to talk to me the way you did Doctor. I'm not the one that didn't believe you when you confided in me now am I." 

Carter Residence

Meanwhile Sam was furious, the anger was the only thing that drove her but the strange thing was she found it oddly sensual and was now assaulted with images of Janet in bondage and her own image yielding a whip. Weird as far as she was concerned and the fact that Fraiser was straight didn't help but...shrugging she put her suitcase in the car and went back to grab her purse but planned on leaving her cell at home. No one needed to find her and if the Goa'uld decided to destroy the world while she was gone who the hell cared? 

Fraiser Residence

Janet went straight to her study after hearing Sam's message and called her leaving another message. "Show you someone who is trying to help. Well damn I am, but apparently I don't count or matter or whatever the case may be," Janet yelled. "And like I have said hundreds of times since then I am sorry that I didn't believe you, that I didn't trust you. Since then I thought I had earned back the mistake I made in our friendship, but apparently I haven't. Well I am truly sorry for that too." She hung up the handset hard not caring that towards the end of her message her voice carried more of the feelings that she was going through. 

The phone rang but Cassandra grabbed it before Janet could and came into her mom's study a few minutes later, "Mom that was Aunt Sam, she said to tell you that she would like you to stop over at her place if you can do it in the next half an hour before she leaves to catch her flight." 

"Did she bother to explain why I should stop by?" Janet questioned not really wanting to confront her friend afraid of what she might do or say. 

"She said that you said you wanted to help so I should tell you she hasn't been sleeping at all and she has a rash. Mumbled something about itching but I didn't catch that" the girl said and shrugged her shoulders. "Want me to go with you mom?" 

Sighing Janet replied. "No. Not this time honey. I'm just going to go see about the rash and give her something to take care of that and to help her sleep." Janet stood and grabbed her purse knowing her medical bag was already in the trunk of the car. She drove to Sam's house parking on the street before grabbing her bag and heading for the door. She knocked waiting for her to answer. 

Carter Residence

When Sam Carter opened the door she knew Janet was going to gasp and be shocked. She had dark circles under her eyes, lines on her face she knew told the story of not having slept in almost two and a half days in addition to she looked like hell but she stepped back, "Janet come on in, you almost...missed me. I was just getting ready to leave." 

"Sorry about that I had a few things I needed to take care of," Janet said more of an icebreaker than anything else. "Cassie said you told her you have a rash. Do I want to know where it is or just give you something for it?" 

"It came up about an hour to an hour and a half after our post mission checks the other day" she commented and closed the door after Janet had come in and pulled her t-shirt off. The rash was raised blisters, almost like she had been burned and it went from her lower back up and around her neck including her shoulders and half her arms. "It's been spreading since yesterday afternoon when I left" she told the woman and closed her eyes a moment as she was turned away from Fraiser, willing the erotic images not to come again. 

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Janet asked her voice soft. She gently touched the rash trying to determine exactly what it is. "I will give you some antibiotic cream to apply at least three times a day," she dug in her bag for a swab to take a sample. "I'm also going to take a sample and have the lab run it. I'm not sure what is causing this. It could be an allergic reaction to the hand soap you are using or the detergent." Janet took the swab before sealing it so there is no contamination. "Since you are not planning on taking your phone, call and I will give you the results and let you know if there is something else you need to take." She handed her a bottle of antibiotic cream and a box of pills. "The others are to help you sleep since you haven't really been able to. I'll go so you can apply the cream and get on with your trip." Janet quietly closed her bag making sure she had all her materials before moving to the door. She opened it just wide enough so she could fit through and know one would be able to see in at Sam. 

"Janet wait" the woman called quickly and turned around, holding the pills and cream tightly and then stopped and stared at her, almost staring through her and shook her head hard, "I...I'm sorry, could you put this stuff on? I can't exactly reach my back but I...I don't think this is allergies, there...there are reasons why I don't think it is though." 

"Something had to cause this Sam," Janet said as she moved back inside and to Sam's side after sitting her bag back down. She took the cream and squeezed a little into her hand, rubbing them together to warm the cream before applying it to Sam's skin. "This is a reaction your body is having to something so if it's not soap or detergent your skin had to have come into contact with something it didn't like." 

The touch of Janet's hands to her body brought forth the most powerful images so far, she and Janet in passion filled sex and screaming out in ecstasy only to have the images bring her close to a real life orgasm by sheer force and then it ended, leaving her tired and she had to lean a little back into Janet to keep from falling over, "I...I think I better...sit down. I'm.... the pills won't help me sleep either." 

"Ok," Janet said softly helping Sam sit before pulling her shirt down. "Give them a chance, they are stronger than you think." She ran her hand over Sam's hair resting it on the back of her neck. "You want me to drive you to the airport so you can catch your flight?" 

"Trust me," she said as more images came now quickly and her breathing quickened and then flashed back. "What the hell is going on here" she demanded and leaned forward burying her head in her hands. 

"I don't know Sam," Janet said softly rubbing her neck since her back had the rash. "If there is something medically wrong you need to tell me. That's the only way I can help you." 

Sighing she looked up and over at Janet, she was so tired but now she was staring at her best friend naked again and closed here eyes and sat back, "You wouldn't believe me, hell I don't believe me. I don't know if it's medical, psychological, or just me loosing my mind or what." 

Janet pulled her hand off Sam's neck and moved to sit in front of her on the floor placing her hands on the other woman's knees. "Sam I'm your friend and I care about you. Whatever it is you can always talk to me." 

A weak smile came and she shook her head lightly, "I...I can't tell you this Janet, hell I think I've been loosing my mind since we got back from the mission. I should get to the airport," she said gently not really wanting to worry about a trip out to San Diego right now. 

Janet kept her hands on Sam's knees applying a little more pressure, not letting her get up. "Sam something has been troubling you. You can't sleep," Janet said softly rubbing her thumbs in circles on the inside of her knees. "You can talk to me about it. I even promise not to lock you up or have you committed." She gave a true smile trying to get her friend to relax and open up 

"Don't promise what you and I both know you can't," she said closing her eyes and sighed opening them and saw Janet kneeling in front of her in black lace underwear. "I wonder if hallucinations are dangerous if one lives with them," she answered shaking her head. "I'm loosing my mind Janet, I must be that's it. I should have just had the Colonel shoot me like an old horse." 

"No then I would have to really hurt the Colonel," Janet said in a threatening tone. "Why don't you cancel your flight and come stay the week at my house. No one will know where you are and part of the time I will be at work so you would have the place all to yourself." Janet continued to use her thumbs to rub circles on Sam's knees. 

Sam smiled lightly and shook her head, "Nightmares Janet, bad ones and you and Cass don't need to see that. I'm...ok, I'll be ok" she insisted. 

"I've seen you with nightmares before," Janet said lifting Sam's head to look at her. "I've held you after them so don't worry about me and if you're afraid of Cassie seeing you like that I'm pretty sure she would love to spend time with her uncles." 

"You don't understand" she stated and stood up, helping Janet up as she did. "I can take the pills you want me to Janet, they won't work" she insisted and then looking at her friend again shaking her head. ~I am definitely loosing my mind~ she thought. 

"Sam, I will never understand if you don't talk to me," Janet said. "Stay at my house." 

She shook her head, "I can't...do that Janet." 

Janet dropped her head sighing. "Alright then well I can still take you to the airport, that way you don't have to pay to leave your car there." 

Sam didn't answer her, just stared at the image before her. Janet was changing clothes more often than the Colonel bragged about when he was Special Forces. The images were highly erotic and truthfully starting to piss her off as she covered her face with her hands trying to get them to stop. 

"Fine," Janet said softly. "I guess I'll leave then. Just remember to call about the results." Once again she was at the door opening it and walking through. 

Dropping her hands Carter stared at her friends retreating back, "Ok, I'll...AH" she screamed and dropped to her knees immediately holding her head, the breathing hard and ragged in only seconds. 

Janet didn't bother closeting the door she immediate rushed to Sam's side and knelt in front of her. "What's wrong?" Janet's voiced carried a little hint of panic. 

"I...don't know" she said keeping her eyes closed and was holding her head as she sat down on the floor in clear pain. 

"I'm going to call an ambulance and get you into the Hospital," Janet said fishing her cell out. "This is Doctor Janet Fraiser, I need an ambulance sent to Major Carter's house immediately." She placed her cell back in her pocket and cradled Cam too her feeling helpless at the moment. "I'm sorry I'll try and find whatever is doing this." 

The pain lessening Sam opened her eyes and was immediately assaulted with naked flesh and yanked back, "WHOA...Uh no, no that's ok" she said starting to stand up. "I...no hospital Janet, I'm...I'm fine, going to the airport" she said trying not to pay attention to the naked woman standing up out of her floor. 

"Sam you were in pain, we need to go to the hospital and run tests," Janet pushed. 

"It's...it's just a headache Janet" she said stepping over to get her purse and gripped the side of the counter where Janet couldn't see her. ~Great, vertigo is exactly what I need right now~ she argued with herself. "I'm...I'm ok." 

Janet pulled her cell out again and hit redial. "This is Doctor Fraiser disregard that last request everything is being handled but please remain on standby. Thank you." Janet looked at Sam and shook her head. "I should be hauling your ass over there to run tests." 

"You have no authority to do that and you know it Janet," she said turning around; thankfully her best friend was clothed. "I'm...I just need some time away. A trip to San Diego to see my brother's kids and a cabin in the woods will fix anything. Would you please hold still" she snapped. 

"I'm not moving Sam," Janet said as Sam began to sway. She took a few steps forward holding on to Sam in case she was to fall. 

Closing her eyes the woman opened them slowly, "Janet, what the hell is going on" she demanded and then spun around. "WHO SAID THAT?" 

'Tell her' Sam heard over and over again. 

"SHUT UP" she screamed angrily and looked at Janet. "Please, please just go Janet...I'm...I'm fine" 

"The hell you are," Janet said as she backed Sam against the wall into a corner effectively pinning her there. "Now I am not moving until you tell me what is going on and I know you know or at least have some kind of an idea." 

"What I know" she said glaring at her, "Is someone is trying to be funny, who the hell is talking" she asked looking past Fraiser. "COME OUT! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" she screamed and then blinked again, naked arms were holding her, she was like a woman possessed. 

"No one is talking beside you and me," Janet said casting a glance behind her to see what the hell Sam was looking at. 

The voice stopped for a moment and Sam lowered her head, "Janet just let me, I'll go to San Diego and things will be fine when I get back. Please, you're hurting my back against this damned wall." 

"Sam I'm not sure I can let you leave," Janet said stepping back a little so Sam's back wasn't touching the wall. "You're hearing things an hallucinating." 

"You have no idea what I'm seeing" she said pushing past the naked woman and stood in her living room and laughed. "Boy if people knew what was I seeing I'd probably be arrested so what? What does all that hearing things and hallucinations mean Janet? Little padded room with a nice white coat and Mackenzie only to talk to? You promised you wouldn't" she insisted shaking her head. 

Janet pinched the bridge of her nose. "And your leaving me with no other choice," Janet sighed. "I'm trying to help but all you do is push me away." 

"What the hell do you want from me?" the exhausted woman demanded staring at Janet, thanking God she was clothed. 

"I want you to tell me what is going on," Janet said. "I want you to tell me why you are hallucinating and hearing voices. But most of all if you have any idea on how to stop it." 

Sighing Sam sat down and shook her head, "Janet I have no idea why, I have no idea how to stop it. All I know is I keep hearing this voice, having nightmares so erotic that I can't sleep or when I do for a few minutes I wake up in a sweat as if I've...well I've been satisfied only I haven't and I.... well let's just say that things keep disappearing and coming back, I think. The rash started like I told you, it's been getting worse since and my temper I think you have noticed spikes for no reason." 

"I have noticed your temper," Janet said. "Been on this end of it several times." Janet blushed a little. "When was the last time you were with anyone intimately?" 

"Well before the SGC, unless you count that attempted rape off world a few years ago" she admitted and sat back looking at her friend tiredly. "Are we going to the base or the hospital?" 

"Well if all your hallucinations and voices are erotic related you might just try," Janet kind of stopped there not exactly able to find a nice way of saying it. 

Sam held up her hands, "I tried that already, didn't work" she commented. "And the hallucinations aren't all erotic, at least the voice isn't. All it keeps saying is tell her over and over again and I have no idea who her is," she said. "So what can you do? Shooting me has possibilities," she answered sitting forward and buried her face in her hands. "Janet it's been two days, two days since I've slept more than a half an hour...this is not helping my moods here." 

"You said you tried it," Janet said taking a seat on the couch. "Well maybe the self pleasure isn't the way to go and it needs to be done by someone else." Janet went silent thinking. "Does the voice and hallucinations appear only around one person?" 

"I don't remember" Sam lied and looked over; she was naked again and smiled. "Can we just go to wherever you want to do all these tests please? I have to catch my flight soon." 

"Let's go to the hospital then it will be faster," Janet said. "Give some thought to when they appear that might give you an idea as to who her is referring to." Janet led the way to the door hoping Sam would follow. 

United States Air Force Academy Hospital   
Exam Room

At that Academy Hospital SG1 was waiting and demanding answers the minute they saw Sam and Janet only to have Fraiser snap she didn't know anything until after she had examined her. Entering a private exam room Carter looked around and sighed, "I'm not going to enjoy this am I" she asked and looked at Janet tiredly. "Lie and say I don't have to go to Mackenzie would you?" 

"Let's get an MRI done and a CAT scan," Janet said. "Depending on what the results are you may not need to see him." 

"That would be nice," she said as Janet's clothes disappeared again and shook her head going to change. Three hours later, after a total of three powerful sedatives that had allowed her to get about twenty minutes sleep Sam Carter had been visited in her room by her team, who were camped outside while more tests were done, and the General had called but she cringed seeing Janet come in with Mackenzie, she was naked and he wasn't. "Oh man, I'm not going to talk to you Mackenzie, go away" she said and rolled over. 

Carter Recovery Room

"Sam try," Janet said. "There is no swelling of the brain, so nothing physical is causing this. It could be stress related or because of a trauma. I'll come back and check on you in a few hours." 

"Janet" she insisted sitting up and stared at her, ignoring Mackenzie. "You promised. Mackenzie, SHUT UP!" 

"Major Carter the fact is you need a psychological assessment, that's standard procedure and...." 

"Sam I promised not to lock you up or have you committed," Janet said. "And if you remember I said if something shows up on my scans you wouldn't have to talk with him. But unfortunately my tests show nothing, so this is all that is left option wise." 

"And the minute I talk to him that option is out of your hands" she insisted, "Or am I wrong about that" she asked David Mackenzie. 

"If you are deemed a danger to yourself or others Major..." 

"See" she answered throwing her arms up. "I'm just tired, I need some time off that's all." 

"How is time of going to help you Sam?" Janet asked. "You're not sleeping." 

"How is talking to Mackenzie going to help me sleep" Sam countered. 

"Major Carter, we are wasting time that is best used trying to find out what is causing these hallucinations, these nightmares you've been reporting. It's possible it's gate travel and...." Mackenzie began. 

"There you go again Mackenzie" Sam insisted shaking her head as again Janet lost her clothes. If she wasn't royally pissed this could be really funny. "You want to lock me up like you did Daniel years ago and blame it on gate travel." 

"What other explanation is there?" Janet asked feeling extremely helpless. 

"So the answer is to lock me up and throw away the key" Carter demanded looking at Janet and just shook her head. "Fine, whatever you guys want" she said laying down and rolling over with her back to both of them, she should never have asked Janet over and knew it was a mistake when she did. 

"Damn it I am not saying lock you up and throw away the key," Janet practically yelled. "But whatever is happening you need to talk about it and since you won't talk to me you can talk to Mackenzie. Or if you prefer I will drag Daniel or another member of SG1 in here. I really don't care who it is you talk to as long as you talk." Janet stormed away from Sam reaching the door and throwing it open as she left. 

Four hours later after having Colonel O'Neil and the others drop her off some clothes and some food since it was apparent Janet was going to keep her for at least the night Major Samantha Carter felt better at least in a pair of pajamas, even if she would never sleep again. For over two and a half hours Mackenzie had talked, she had told him what she could without implicating Janet as being the one she was seeing and the damn voice was at it again though she did her best to ignore it when saw Mackenzie and Janet coming in again looking professional and this time Mackenzie was carrying a chart. Sighing she ate a French fry and sat back in the chair by the window, "I'm not going to like this am I?" 

"Against Mackenzie's better judgment I am releasing you," Janet said. "He has gone on the record stating that you should be kept here longer for observation but I am releasing you. You can change if you want or go home like that. And whomever you want to drive you will, me or one of the guys. I can also get an airman too." Janet turned and started to leave following behind Mackenzie to take the filed report from him. 

"And you risk your career" Sam called and saw Janet stop and shook her head as the woman's clothes disappeared again. "You know what you're doing isn't SOP and if we weren't friends you wouldn't do it would you?" 

Turning around she walked back over to the bed. "Being friends has nothing to do with it," Janet said. "There is no reason you keep you here for the simple fact that all my tests say you're fine though you say otherwise. You don't want to talk to anyone for psychiatric treatment unless you check yourself in or your Doctor does. And in both cases I don't see that happening. So you're taking up space and making yourself miserable by being here so go home, go to San Diego." She headed for the door again. "And as for my career well this won't take it away from me. I've done to much for this one thing to get me fired or discharged." 

Pressing her lips together the woman stood up, "Mackenzie get out, Janet stay" she stated. 

"Major I am a Colonel in...." 

"I don't care" Sam snapped going to sit on the bed, "I'm also a patient who wants to speak with my doctor alone so get out Sir." 

Janet nodded at Mackenzie saying it was OK. "This is a monitored room Sam," Janet reminded her. "So if you don't want to get locked up or whatever your afraid of you might just leave." 

"Well correct me if I'm wrong Janet" she stated looking at her friend, naked before her, "But everything I say to you is covered under doctor/patient privilege, I mean unless I tell you I'm going to hurt someone or commit a crime right?" 

"Except that gets thrown out the window if a third party is present or in this case a security camera." 

"Then I'm going to ask you to do something first and for one reason only" Sam said and walked over to Janet and stared into her eyes, deeply. "Admit me, right now for however long Mackenzie wants then I'll tell you what you've been wanting to know but..." she lowered her head a moment and went back to sit on the edge of the bed tiredly. "It could and will likely end our friendship Janet because it will disgust you that much." 

"Is admitting you really going to help?" Janet asked. "Or is it just to get Mackenzie off your back?" 

Sighing she rubbed her tired eyes a moment, "It's because I trust you Janet. I won't let you put your career, your continued ability to have Cass on the line by denying what that idiot wants. The worse that happens is he keeps me, I doubt seriously the General will let that go on long. SG1 gets into too much trouble without me so admit, go take care of it and then come back when you're done and bring something to knock me out after even if it's a frying pan" she stated rubbing her face and shook her head seeing Janet clothed again. 

"No," Janet said shaking her head. "Because he can't touch me or take Cassie from me. This isn't going to hurt me in anyway to let you go. The most that will happen is that there is a flag in my file that I did this, but if we solve it outside the hospital then no one will care." 

"Janet" Sam insisted, "Do it, trust me it's ok. A part of you knows it's the right thing to do medically. Take the symptoms out of context with me and admit it, any other patient you would have turned over to psychiatric services by now. You have to do this or if something happens you'll never forgive yourself. I don't...trust myself right now is why I am trusting you to do what is in my best interests. If any part of you thinks this should happen based on what you know then walk out that door and sign the papers and come back, we'll talk." 

Janet closed her eyes. Medically she knew this is what should happen but she also had an idea of what Sam was going to say. "What you have to tell me could end your career if others know could it not?" Janet asked not wanting this because she will loose more control over her patient and Mackenzie would have more grounds to take over. 

"It could or it could mean my mind is deluded, I'd accept either possibility at this stage, but if I don't stop hearing voices and seeing what I'm seeing admitted or not my career is over anyway and I don't even know if telling you about it will fix it because I don't know what's causing it Janet" she admitted tiredly. 

"Then all admitting you is going to accomplish is ending your career," Janet restated. "I'm sorry Sam, but I won't let you do that as your friend. We can leave here and you can tell me outside of the hospital with no consequences and it will still be doctor patient confidentiality. And you won't be placing your career in jeopardy." 

"Weigh it against the possibility that we leave here and something happens to either kill me or leave me seriously hurt, then you can blame yourself for eternity for that" she challenged and shook her head. "My career isn't worth that, I'm sorry." 

"Do you really think that you will die or get hurt?" Janet asked crossing her arms. "And your career is important. Your important to the program." 

"I think it's a possibility yes" she admitted not bringing up the feeling of slipping away she'd been having the past few hours, the difficulty breathing she had when the erotic dreams had started through it wasn't in passion this time. 

"Sam by committing you I am giving Mackenzie control," Janet said. "I will no longer have a say in your care, only be allowed to treat any physical ailments you may have. This isn't the answer." 

"I know" she admitted sadly, tired of arguing with the woman. "But it's the right thing to do medically Janet and I won't have you violate your ethics for me; you know that and I know how important they are to you. Please, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be rational with that damned idiot talking in my ear all the time." 

"Sam this isn't right," Janet said fighting back frustration. "Why can't we just have the discussion outside the hospital? If at that point you need to be admitted we can do that. No harm would be done to your career or my ethics." 

"Fine, give me five minutes to change and you can drop me at my place, I can catch a later flight" she offered heading tiredly to the closet as again Janet's clothes disappeared and she shook her head to try to clear it but it was getting harder with all the junk invading her mind. 

"Sam damn it why can't we have the conversation outside of the hospital?" Janet asked. "Why here are you afraid I might hurt you? You feel safer here?" 

"NO" she screamed and faced her holding out her hands which were now shaking, "I...don't feel safe anywhere, I don't know what's happening but isn't...in my mind Janet I...know that" she said her teeth chattering now almost like she was freezing. 

"Do you think you can handle being in my office here at the hospital?" Janet asked. "You can tell me there and I will still have control, plus it's a private room. Teal'c can stand outside the door if your afraid you will hurt me. I can yell if something goes wrong or if you think I will hurt you." Janet was starting to get a little scared now; she had never seen Sam act this way before. 

She wasn't understanding and with almost painful steps Sam walked over and reached out taking one of Janet's hands in hers as she placed her other hand in it, "I'm...not..." it was clear she was fighting for control. "Not doing this...out of fear...look" she said and knew the woman would see the small scale, almost like a fish scale attached to the palm of her hand. 

"What the hell?" Janet said as she looked at Sam's palm. "When did this happen? And what does it have to do with everything else?" 

"I don't..." her words were cut off as her eyes rolled back in her head and Sam collapsed onto the floor racked with seizures, her entire body shaking. 

Janet immediately ran to the phone and requested a trauma cart stat. "Come on Sam, hang on," Janet pleaded. "Please hang on." 

The nurses arrived and they managed to get her back up on the hospital bed with an IV inserted and Janet was currently giving her an injection for the seizures. Sam's body stopped convulsing but she was still unconscious. 

Hallway

Within twenty minutes the woman had ordered all kinds of tests and was debating about having her transferred back to the base when she came out and saw SG1 rising, "Doc" O'Neil demanded, "One of the staff told us. What's going on with Carter? Can we see her?" 

"Colonel O'Neil take it easy" Jonas insisted and looked at Fraiser, "Is there anything we can do to help? Go back to where this happened to her perhaps?" 

"Sam says this started about half an hour after your post exam," Janet said. "Is there anything she came into contact with on the planet that the rest of you didn't?" 

They all thought and finally Teal'c answered, "She did not Doctor Fraiser, we were mainly together during the mission." 

"Should we take her back to the base so you can figure this out Doc" Jack asked the CMO. 

"At the moment I'm afraid if I try to transport here she could relapse back into a seizure," Janet said. "When her vitals are almost normal I will. For now there is nothing you guys can do." She turned and went back into Sam's room pulling a chair closer to the bed. 

Carter Recovery Room

"We can be there" the Colonel stated and headed toward the door. 

"Do you believe this is wise O'Neil" Teal'c asked and saw Jonas waiting as well. 

"Wise no, what's going to happen, yes so come on" he said and they all entered taking up chairs and spots watching Sam's form sleep as the Colonel started to make paper balls and threw them toward the trash can. "We're here for the duration Doc." 

"Colonel it's not," Janet began. "You shouldn't be here. She's not exactly the Sam Carter you know." 

"Good then maybe I can understand this one" he commented and threw a football and made it. 

An hour later a nurse came in with a whole slew of papers, lab reports and x-rays and the guys watched as Fraiser started going over them mumbling and shaking her head as the nurse got Sam's vitals and then she turned, "Doctor Fraiser, her body temperature is down two degrees of normal, 95.6, confirmed rectally which reads 96.6 ma'am." 

"What in the hell does that mean?" Jack O'Neil asked standing up. 

"It means that Sam's body is getting colder," Janet translated. "Below what a normal human body temperature should be." 

"I KNOW what a lower body temperature means," the Colonel stated rolling his eyes. "So get her one of those warm blanket..." 

"Doctor" the nurse said and held up one of Sam's hands, it was almost covered in scales, "Look at this." The DNA report showed the biopsy that Janet had taken from the original scale wasn't her DNA earlier. 

"Doctor Fraiser what is that" Jonas asked walking over and eying the scales. "It's almost...like amphibian scales right" he asked looking at her. 

"Correct Jonas," Janet said. "However she contracted it it's not her DNA. Completely different signature to it, but it is beginning to spread over her body. Like it's changing her skin to scales." 

"How is that possible Doctor Fraiser" Teal'c asked her. 

"Who cares" Jack O'Neil demanded looking down at his XO, his friend and shook his head. "How do we stop it? I like to fish but I am not going to happily admit I caught Carter Doc, so not funny. What do you need? Who do you need and I'll have Hammond get em." 

"I don't know," Janet admitted shrugging her shoulders. "This isn't my area here. The leading Doctor on genetics could be helpful being this is moving down to the cellular level. But I'm not sure if there is anything we can really do for her except make her feel comfortable." 

Before anyone could say anything else the nurse's alarmed voice came over with the alarms from the monitors, "Doctor, pulse and BP are dropping, she's crashing." 

Sam's body started to convulse again, painfully jerking not only her arms and legs from side to side but also her head side to side. The guys all grabbed on and held when her body fell flat on the bed and the whine of the monitor carried over, "Flatline" the nurse called out quickly as more technicians and nurses rushed in to help try to save the woman before them. 

"Let's prep for Defib," Janet called out. "Set to 60." She ripped open Sam's shirt exposing her chest and more scales. Grabbing the paddles from a nurse and rubbing the jell on them she was ready. "Clear." She placed the paddles on exposed skin and shocked her. 

"Nothing," the nurse informed. 

"Let's increase to 90." She readied the paddles. "Clear." Again her body lurched up from the electricity coursing threw her. 

The guys stood off to the side worried and then heard the small beep of the heart monitor with a sigh of relief. 

"Normal sinus rhythm" one of the nurse's called and took the paddles so Janet could listen to her patients chest with a stethoscope while another got a new IV going an another was bagging her. 

"Doc" O'Neil asked quickly, "How is she?" 

"Ok her heart sounds good, but let's get her on oxygen," Janet instructed. "She isn't quiet breathing properly." She turned to O'Neil. "Sir unless we can stop this 'change' all I can keep doing is this," Janet gestured to Sam. "But eventually I won't even be able to do that." 

"I need to talk to Hammond," he snapped. "Jonas you're with me, Teal'c you keep an eye on Carter and the Doc." 

"As you wish O'Neil" the Jaffa said bowing. 

With a nod he left with Jonas and they had no sooner left than a nurse spoke to Janet, "Ma'am she's awake," she said while adjusting the O2 mask on Sam's face. 

Carter's eyes were only slits but even through them Janet could see the change, they were darker in color and had a film on them like a fish, "What...happened" she croaked out under the mask. 

"Almost lost you," Janet said her voice thick with emotion. "Looks like your going to be staying awhile after all." Janet began to brush Sam's hair of her forehead. 

The eyes blinked once, "You...lie...miserably..." she answered licking her lips under the mask. "So tired." 

"Doctor her PulseOx is down to ninety-six" a nurse told her. 

"OK we need to raise her body temperature people," Janet instructed. "Increase the temperature of the room as well as bringing in blankets." 

The nurses moved around the room carrying out her orders. 

SGC Complex   
Infrimary

However all that happened in Sam's mind, she was really lying in the Infirmary at the SGC unconscious, as he had been for the past nine hours after passing out on the planet after she and Orlin stopped the weapons testing much to the unhappiness of the Pentagon and Colonel Simmons who was waiting when Sam came through. Suddenly Janet and Colonel O'Neil who were both beside Sam heard a moan, the doctor had been trying to get her vitals. 

"Easy Sam," Janet said playing a hand on the inside of her wrist taking her pulse. "You've been out of it for a while now, but it's nice that your back." She allowed her thumb to rub the back of her wrist trying to sooth any panic that may arise. 

Tired and groggy eyes opened and blinked at them as the Colonel spoke, "Good to have you back Carter, you had Danny boy and Teal'c worried. They should be here any minute." 

"Where...where am I? What..." Sam licked her dried lips, "What happened?" 

"Your in the infirmary," Janet said. "SG1 found you passed out after everything with Orlin. But your ok now." Janet cast a glance over at the Colonel before looking back at Sam. "How do you feel?" She picked up the cup of water offering some to Sam if she was thirsty. 

Taking a few sips Carter nodded slowly, "What...happened with the weapon" she demanded tiredly. 

"It's ok Carter" O'Neil told her with a nod, "Everything is cool and I'm going to go let the guys know you're up. We'll stop by later" he said and left after she nodded. 

"When can I go home" she asked Fraiser and closed her eyes. "You...wouldn't believe...the dream I had." 

"You gave me quiet a scare there for a while Sam," Janet said looking down at her. "Well I would like to keep you for observation a few days. That and I don't think you should be alone." 

"Ok" the woman, said closing her eyes silently. She couldn't tell her, not like in the dream and then she opened her eyes. "I don't have any scales do I?" 

"Scales?" Janet asked. "Uh no." 

Breathing a sigh of relief the woman nodded and closed her eyes. 

"You ok?" She asked. 

"You tell me" Sam said to the woman and opened her eyes. 

"Physically yes," Janet said. "With a little rest but I was asking more along the lines of how you are holding up mentally." 

"Ok I guess," she admitted opening her eyes and sighed. "Not only everything about Orlin, but I have to admit I'm mad at all of you Janet, you all thought I was crazy and didn't even entertain the possibility that I was telling the truth. You just sent me to psychiatrists, had people surveying me and my house and then the Earth wanted to blow itself up with that damn weapon and it's knowledge." 

"I'm sorry," Janet said hanging her head in shame. "I'm not proud of myself and the decision I made." 

"Yeah well you aren't alone" she commented closing her eyes again and took a deep breath. 

"I think I am," Janet said. "Unfortunately I was the one making the calls so it's sort of all my fault. I'll leave you alone and find the guys to keep you company." Janet began to walk off before turning and facing Sam again. "I don't blame you for being mad at me and I wouldn't blame you if you even hate me." She left and went into her office rethinking everything in regards to recent events. 

Opening her eyes Sam Carter buzzed for a nurse and when Abby came in nodded, "Tell Doctor Fraiser I want to speak with her, right now and it's...important Abby." 

"Sure thing Major Carter," Abby said then left in search of the Doctor. She knocked lightly on her office door. "Doctor Fraiser, Major Carter would like to speak to you." 

"Did she say what she wanted?" 

The nurse shook her head lightly, "Afraid not ma'am, just that it was important and she wanted to see you immediately. Do you want me to tell her you're busy or something Doctor?" she asked, sensing that Janet was hesitating. 

"No I'll go see her," Janet sighed as she stood and headed for the door following Abby into the main infirmary. She stood by Sam's bed and looked at her. "I was told you wanted to see me?" 

Carter opened her eyes and nodded slowly, "You know I can sense when you're near my Janet, I always could. It's something...I don't know, just something about you I guess. You're comforting, calling to me without ever saying a word. I've never felt that before" she admitted. "Despite all I've figured out in my career I have to admit how you do that still confuses me Janet." 

"If it makes you feel any better I can sense when you're near me too," Janet said. "I gave up trying to figure certain things out and that is just one of them." She shifted a little on her feet. "So Abby says you wanted to see me. What's wrong? Are you in pain?" 

"Not the kind you can treat Janet and I don't hate you and I do understand why you made the decision you did" she said sitting up slowly and closed her eyes, this wasn't going to be easy. 

"Why don't we talk about this later," Janet offered seeing that Sam was uncomfortable. "I know how you don't like to stay in my infirmary, but I don't think you should be alone. So how about you stay with me for a few days?" 

"I'd like that" Sam admitted but also knew she had to say this and reached over pulling Janet down to sit beside her, if she didn't say it now she never would. "Uncomfortable but not for the reasons you think" she said at first. 

"Sam," Janet said patting her arm. "It's ok we can talk about this later. I'll go get your clothes unless you want to wear the gown out." Janet began to rise. 

"I love you Janet" she admitted or rather blurted out quickly and looked at her. "More than I should" she clarified and raised her eyebrows before watching the woman sink back on the bed. "I've known I felt this way for years but convinced myself our friendship means too much to me to tell you how I feel. I'm sorry." 

"I love you too Sam," Janet said. "Your my best friend." 

Sighing the woman shook her head, "More than that Janet, a LOT more. Put your hand between my legs" she ordered spreading her legs a little, the wetness and her own sex opening at the thought of Janet getting close would say what she couldn't. 

"I don't think we should be talking about this here," Janet said rising. "Let me get your clothes and we can talk about it at my house." And so Sam wouldn't think she was freaking out she grabbed her hand giving it a little squeeze. 

Fraiser Residence

It was almost an hour before Janet arrived home, Cassie was still at school and she went to sit on the sofa after having called the guys and told them they could come by tomorrow for the party they had planned, "I'm sorry Janet" she finally said. 

"Why are you sorry Sam?" Janet asked. "Have your feeling changed any?" 

"No it hasn't" she answered without hesitation and watched Janet come and sit beside her. "I know this changes things, that our friendship is in jeopardy and I don't blame you if you want to have nothing to do with me. I can put in for a transfer and...." 

Janet laid a finger on Sam's lips to quiet her. "I didn't say anything of the sort. Actually you haven't really let me say anything," Janet pointed out. "I'm flattered that you feel that way, no more like ecstatic. Our friendship isn't in jeopardy in fact I think it will be stronger because of it and you're still my best friend. Though if you put in for a transfer I will have to kick your ass." 

Carter stared at her confused and after a minute of doing so finally found the voice and the courage to speak, "You...you aren't disgusted? It....Isn't? You...you will? Really?" 

"Why would I be disgusted Sam?" Janet asked. "I said I love you too." Janet couldn't help tease Sam, after all she looked so cute when she was flustered. 

"As a friend I know but..." she began not catching the meaning of Fraiser's words. 

Janet rested the hand that was once touching Sam's lips on her thigh, her fingers splayed on the inner thigh. "No buts." 

Looking down at the hand it was like a light went on for Samantha Carter and she leaned over, slowly at first and then pressed her lips to Janet's closing her eyes and relishing in it, like a fire was lit inside her and she could feel her muscles quivering in anticipation and hoping she wouldn't be pushed away. 

Janet instead responded, kissing Sam back and pushing herself more into her friend's body. 

Emotions leading now she leaned back letting Fraiser lay on top of her as the kiss finally broke as she then moved to her neck, "Janet...is this..." she started to unbutton whatever she could get hold of. "Is this...really happening?" she asked as she started to suck her neck gently at first. 

Janet tilted her head giving Sam better access. "If you want it too," she panted. 

At the invitation she got Janet's shirt undone, her shoes and tie already in the floor and felt the woman starting to push her hands under the sweatshirt she wore and wished she had on a skirt or even one of those lovely infirmary gowns. Pushing the woman up she started to suck on her right breast, still in a bra as she fabric started to rub her as she started to slide a hand up and down the back of her leg. "Mmmm....Oh...Mmmm...." as she sucked hard, causing the nipple to rise which Sam bit. 

"Ah," Janet hissed speeding up her own movements of ridding Sam of her shirt. "Bedroom." She pulled away and stood holding a hand out to Sam. 

Standing up with a few winces she took the hand, "Sorry...just a little sore" she admitted following her. "Janet, are you sure?" 

"You think you can handle it?" Janet asked noticing Sam had winced. "Maybe we should wait until your ok." 

"I'm not hurt where it matters," she answered as they neared Janet's master bedroom. "I want to feel you inside me in passion Janet, not as my doctor but as my lover" she promised and kissed her hand as she then started to suck on her finger as they entered the room. 

Having already removed Sam's shirt she reached behind to the bra clasp and with a flick it fell open sliding off strong arms. She smiled at the sight before her, granted one she had seen before but never from the eyes of a lover. She lowered her head taking one nipple into her mouth and running her tongue over it. She sucked as her hands lowered the zipper and undid the button on a pair of jeans. 

Within seconds Sam was naked, wet and waiting as the woman who had seen and explored her body before but never like this pushed her back on the bed. She ran her hands through the woman's hair as she sucked her breast, "OH YEAH...HARDER...HARDER..." she cried out arching into the woman's body and wrapped her arms around her now naked frame. 

As Janet continued to suckle Sam's breast she pushed a thigh between slender legs adding a little pressure on her center. 

"Janet please" she pleaded her head rolling from side to side as she started to push her hand between their bodies to give herself her own release. 

Janet stopped her hand, moving it up to lay next to her head. She slowly traced her way back down to Sam's heat letting her fingers play in moist curls before teasing sensitive outer folds. "What do you want?" She asked huskily in her ear. 

Licking her lips, shaking lightly the woman was sweat soaked, "Fuck me Janet...do it hard, do it fast and do it over and over..." she pleaded in a whiny voice, though emotion filled and opened her eyes, they were glazed and showed she had sex on her mind, this was almost too much for her to stand. 

"Thought you would never ask," Janet said huskily as she started sucking on her neck. She inserted one finger slowly pulling it out before pushing it back in while her thumb played with her clit. 

"OH...OH YEAH...HARDER...MORE...DEEP...DEEPER" Sam screamed as she pulled Janet's hair in passion and turned her head, literally threw it while pulling her feet up so the woman could get in farther, "OH...OH...MMMM...JANET" she screamed. 

Janet bit Sam's shoulder as she added another finger and increasing the speed of her thrusts, moving in and out faster and with more force. To make it easier to thrust she straddled one of Sam's thighs, but couldn't refrain from rubbing herself, seeking her own pleasure as her juices began to coat the skin. 

Sam came in the most powerful orgasm of her life, coating Janet's fingers and the bed as well as herself and she all but passed out having recovered she rolled over and was now on top tiredly and started to lick the woman, "Time for you now..." she panted and gently circled a nipple with her tongue but didn't take it in her mouth, not yet. 

Janet's hands were tangled in Sam's hair. She spread her legs further apart and raised her hips of the bed trying to encourage Sam. "Sa-am," she gasped from the treatment her breast was receiving. 

"Something you want honey" she asked moving to the other breast and started to rub the woman's stomach, her skin was so warm and inviting and started to trail her other hand over the woman's face, dipping one of her fingers inside her mouth, "Mmmm...." she spit on Janet's breast and started to lick it up again..."Oh." 

Janet sucked on her fingers running her tongue around the tip treating it as she could her clit. She pulled away far enough to speak, "Need you to touch me. Please." She begged before drawing the fingers back in her mouth and playing with them, her hands clutching tightly to blond locks. 

Stopping all movements Carter grabbing Janet's ankles and raised them exposing more of her lover vaginal center and lying down she laid the legs on her body only to use her tongue to lick up and down her slit, even paused and pressed her tongue against her clit. Janet had such a high musky scent it was fabulous. 

"Ah," gasped raising her hips off the bed trying to give more of herself to Sam. "Please." 

Sam started to run one finger up and down Janet's thigh as she continued to pleasure her with her tongue, "Mmmm....taste so good" she panted diving in for another helping of Janet's body. 

"Sam please," Janet pleaded. "You can taste another time." She left one hand still tangled in blond hair while the other was gripping she sheet tightly. 

Once Carter's finger came to the opening she kept licking but at the same time pushed inside, getting right up against Janet's cervix and started to rub it as she pushed her finger in and out, "Mmmm....Oh..." she added a second and shoved them into her hard. 

Janet was moving her body in time with Sam's thrusts. "Oh Sa-am," she cried out as her body was overwhelmed with pleasure and she saw white behind her tightly closed eyes. 

Leaning up Sam pushed harder, faster and deeper, "COME ON BABY...COME FOR SAMMIE...COME ON" she slid a third finger into her and started ramming them in and out as she crawled up and placed her lips against Janet's in a kiss. 

Janet wrapped her arms around Sam's head, increasing the pressure of the kiss. She allowed Sam to swallow her scream as she came. 

Both women now laid on top of one another exhausted until Sam rolled over and was half asleep. She started to slide her cum soaked fingers out of Janet's sopping wet sex and panted, "Oh...Oh Janet that was...incredible" she stated tiredly. 

"You were amazing," Janet whispered as a huge grin grew across her face. "Thank you." She leaned over and kissed her softly before dropping her head back on the pillows. 

It was hours later when Major Samantha Carter opened her blue eyes and found herself staring at Janet's ceiling. She had woken up once and sat up an hour watching the woman sleep beside only to remind herself that if their Air Force ever found out about their feelings it could very easily end their careers, perhaps even get Cassie taken away from them. Rolling over she saw Janet not in bed and then smiled when she saw her coming out of the bathroom in a short set, "Hey" she whispered tiredly, after all she was still recovering. 

"Hey yourself," Janet said walking over to the bed and giving Sam a quick kiss. "How do you feel, any pain?" 

"Just a little bit" she answered and scooted over so the woman could sit down and held her hand. "Janet I can't believe this is...that's it's true. I love you so much and to know you feel the same about me..." her voice choked up then and a tear slid from her eye. "I...I don't know how to thank you." 

Janet wiped away the stray tear with her free hand. "Hey no crying now and you don't need to thank me," Janet said sincerely. "Your love is more than enough. But we do need to talk about it." Janet stared into Sam's blue eyes for a while. "We are going to have to be careful so we don't get caught. And we need to figure out if we are going to tell Cassie and the guys." 

"Cass I think we have to" Sam admitted slowly and put Janet's hand on her stomach so she could rub it. "The guys...Daniel and Teal'c I think could and would understand but the Colonel is military Janet, can we really risk telling any of them?" 

"It's up to you Sam," Janet said rubbing her stomach. "If you think we can trust him and if you think he should know I will stand by your decision." She smiled. "As for Cassie I don't think we would be able to hide it from her if we wanted too. She is very perceptive and this is something she has wanted for a long time." 

"What do you mean wanted" she asked slightly confused. "You mean Cassie told you she wanted you and I in a relationship? That seems a bit far fetched, even for a teen Janet." 

"She told me this shortly after I adopted her," Janet informed. "I was her new mother and you were her hero not to mention the one she really wanted to adopt her. She thought it would solve things. She would get to live with you and she would be under my care." She leaned forward to get another kiss. "I don't think I will ever get tired of doing that." 

"Me either" she said smiling and winked. "Do you want to go out to breakfast? I'm in the mood for Bob Evans or Denny's." 

"We can," Janet said getting another kiss. "Or just stay here and I can cook something." Janet pushed herself more onto Sam letting the kiss deepen as her hand played with the little hairs on the back of her neck. 

Gripping the woman around the waist she spun her over on the bed with a giggle, "Mmmm....I'm in the mood for pancakes, eggs, sausage and toast. How about I grab a shower and we can make it together huh?" 

Janet held Sam tightly so their bodies were pressed together. "I think that can be arranged. But you might actually learn something about how to cook." Janet returned to kissing tender lips as she ran her tongue along the upper lip begging for entrance. 

Rubbing the woman's back as she held her she used her mouth and sucked Fraiser's tongue inside, sucking on it as she rubbed her clothed butt cheeks now and moaned, "Mmmm....Mmmm" she kept sucking. 

Janet straddled her hips as her hands moved between them to play with Sam's breasts, caressing and pinching her nipples. 

As the kiss broke Carter smiled arching up into Janet's hands, "Time...for a medical check up huh" she joked and giggled massaging Janet's neck and looked into her eyes. 

"Mmmm," Janet moaned dropping her head a little as Sam's hands roamed her neck. "I don't want to move." 

Sam smiled and laughed kissing the woman gently, "Me either but we have to or we'll starve to death dear." 

"Are you that hungry?" Janet asked. "It's not like you have done something physically strenuous." Janet kissed her before climbing off. 

"Not really but I have this doctor that's a real antsy person if I don't eat when I'm recovering. She's cute as hell though" she promised and sat up yawning. 

Janet swatted her arm. "Get up and take your shower. I'll make breakfast." She started walking away from the bed towards the door. 

"You mean you don't want to wash my butt" she challenged and stood up as her back cracked and she winked. 

"Is that supposed to be an invitation?" Janet asked raising an eyebrow. 

Sam winked as she headed around the bed to go to the bathroom; "It's always an invitation for you Janet, to wash anything you want." 

Janet stepped in front of Sam before letting her go giving her a kiss and squeezing her ass. 

The two women had to hurry in order to have sex, showers and food before Cassie came home still trying to decide if they could risk their careers to tell the SG1 team or not.


End file.
